Death Flower
by Boxapples
Summary: After successfully creating Alicia, the organization tampers further with such hybrids, becoming braver. They succeed, but at the price of near annihilation.
1. Centuries Past

**A/N:**

**To all the people who have kindly reviewed:**

Thank you very much for your reviews! I have decided to continue Death Flower after quite a while of hiatus, mostly because of your constructive comments, and partly because I have managed to remember a little of the initial plot for DF.

I have decided to remove the last chapter after seeing the reviews (will work on it so that it can help the story progress quicker and not come to a standstill) and I will re-edit Chapter Six (initially five, before the addition of the prologue) when I have the time. In the meantime, I've also decided to add a prologue, as a means of paying respect to my original plot for DF. We'll see how it goes. My writing style may well have changed after so many months, but I hope it's still recognizable!

Once again, thanks for your reviews, they were the main reason I decided I'd pick up DF from where I left it off and re-edit some parts. An edited Chapter Five and Six will be up soon (they'll be uploaded at the same time, for convenience)!

**Note #01:**_ Death Flower_ takes place in an alternate universe. Information on the Claymore world and otherwise, starting from Chapter 70, is null and void here.

**Disclaimer: **Claymore is not owned by me, and that's a sad thing by the way.

**Note #02: **I researched much on Claymore, and what I know is only as much as I was able to find. So if there are any discrepancies or errors whatsoever, please have the heart to inform me, thanks. (:

**Full Summary -**After successfully creating Alicia, the organization tampers further with such hybrids, becoming braver. They succeed, but at the price of near-annihilation. As the survivors of the Northern Campaign return to the South on the wills of the 17 warriors who died, the Abyssal Ones – with the exclusion of Luciela – prepare for war, and the organization pulls itself back on its feet.

As destinies intertwine, and the world faces impending doom, two Claymores must combine forces with the seven who survived the Northern Campaign to face the two Abyssal Ones, Priscilla included, but what can be done to overcome such a colossal enemy?

xXx

"_In this world, there is no such thing as coincidence. There is only what is termed hitzusen… inevitability."_

-Yuuko, xxxHoLic-

xXx

**Prologue**

**Centuries Past**

**Year 2010**

**Excavation Site**

**Death Valley**

"**Plain of Tears"**

The young archaeologist dug fervently under the blazing sun.

It was sweltering hot, and the rest of his teammates, leader included, were taking a break and sipping a cold drink at base camp. The camp itself was barely a speck in the horizon now. It spoke something about the distance he was from the rest of humanity in this forsaken place.

Dressed in a simple polo-tee and comfortable khaki shorts, he dug with nothing but a spade, combat boots sinking into sand. He had stumbled upon a mass grave, each grave marked with what had initially seemed like small, black tubes. But by digging them out, he realized they were swords. The swords were identical, save for the unique symbols engraved on them. He had managed to dig the body of one out, and found that the skeleton was tall, way taller than an average man, and it was female. The sword's full length and weight proved to him beyond doubt that it was a claymore.

But as far as history was concerned, Scottish people certainly did not populate this area of the planet. In fact, no one did. Some villages, medieval-based, had been found in the mountains to the North. The West and South had also been populated. But the East, where they were, held no sign of life, save for a strange, castle-like structure. None of them, not even himself, had dared to venture in, for a most eerie aura surrounded it, and anyway, there was a poorly-erected sign that merely said one word:

"Remember."

_Remember what?_ He wondered to himself quietly as he dug, beads of sweat along his brow. He paused to wipe his perspiration, slamming the spade down into the sand beside a claymore. And then suddenly, the sand began to cave in.

"Wha –" he gasped, grabbing his spade. "Hel – help…" he spluttered, before realizing the base camp was too far from here for anyone to hear his cries. He hurriedly tried to wade through the shifting, collapsing sand to what seemed like firm ground. As the sand plummeted beneath him, he realized he would never reach safe ground in time.

_Looks like this is it; how foolish am I? Father, mother, sister, I'm so sorry I have to die in this forsaken place of hell…_

He closed his eyes.

The sand was still trying to swallow him. It was up to his knees.

And as abruptly as it had begun, it stopped.

He opened his eyes.

_I'm… alive?_ The archaeologist stared quietly at himself. _I'm… alive!_ Astonished, he gazed down. And then he gazed up.

The sand had caved in, revealing the actual geography of the place. What he thought was a flat platform of sand, with graves dug into it, was actually a large indent upon the surface of the plain. He could now see parts of skeletons poking out of the yellow sea, all similar to the one he had first uncovered, with those claymores nearby.

_What is this? A mass grave, I know, but why choose a hole like this to bury them?_ Now that he thought about it, the skeletons seemed to have been buried _in_ the hole itself, but years of shifting sand and wind had buried the hole beneath a firm floor of sand. Something had happened here in ages past. But what?

He walked the full length of the hole, before coming across a skeleton of a male child at its border, curled in fetus position. The archaeologist had missed this, probably because sand had hidden it. But after the 'cave-in' of sorts, the boy was revealed. He noticed a fragile, rotten book that the skeleton was hugging, and a small medieval sword next to him. Quietly, the young man bent down, and eased the book out of the skeleton's grip, mumbling an apology to the dead boy.

With almost reverence, he opened the crumbling pages, taking photographs of each and every page, before returning to the first and starting his read.

_"Records of the First Cataclysm, I am told, can be found in the Organization's Headquarters. And because the Claymores do not have the luxury of time, I have decided to record the events of the Second Cataclysm. Someday, in the distant future, I hope that this record will be found, and read, so the people of this world know that once upon a time, the tales that may have – or may not have – faded into legends and myths, are in fact, real. This is all the evidence you will need._

_I will first begin with what the Yoma, Claymores, and Awakened Beings are –"_

It was going to be a long read, but this was very intriguing. He skipped the pages, stopping at somewhere in the middle.

_" – I later learned that they were going to meet, at this very place, the 'Plain of Tears'. When I reached here, a sorry sight greeted my eyes. In her dying moments, my beloved told me of what had transpired. I recorded everything I could remember here. Everything that I can ascertain, I have recorded. I shall now begin, of what happened after seven years of separation…" _


	2. Silver Identity

**Disclaimer: **_**Claymore is not owned by me, and that's a sad thing by the way.**_

**Note: **_**I researched much on Claymore, and what I know is only as much as I was able to find. So if there are any discrepancies or errors whatsoever, please have the heart to inform me, thanks. (:**_

**Full Summary[****Set after the seven year arc in the manga**** -**_ After successfully creating Alicia, the organization tampers further with such hybrids, becoming braver. They succeed, but at the price of near-annihilation. As the survivors of the Northern Campaign return to the South on the wills of the 17 warriors who died, the Abyssal Ones – with the exclusion of Luciela – prepare for war, and the organization pulls itself back on its feet._

_As destinies intertwine, and the world faces impending doom, two Claymores must combine forces with the seven who survived the Northern Campaign to face the two Abyssal Ones, Priscilla included, but what can be done to overcome such a colossal enemy? _

xXx

"_Sticks and stones are hard on bones and aimed with angry art."_

_-extracted from a short poem by Phyllis McGenlee-_

xXx

**Chapter One**

**Silver Identity**

A silver flash was the last thing the monstrous beast saw, before collapsing, motionless. Purple blood splattered the ground; if one turned an artistic eye on the stains, however, it seemed to fan out in the shape of a blooming flower, albeit somewhat abstract. The stunned expression still remained on the beasts' face, as testimony to his emotions during his final moments.

The villagers' attention was momentarily diverted from the slain Yoma to a large silver sword, which was flicked to remove the glistening purple blood on its blade. Then their eyes traveled up and around the figure they had already observed in great detail when she'd first stepped into the town.

"So that…" an old man breathed, "is the power of a Silver-Eyed Witch?"

Upon his conclusion, the town broke into whispers and murmurs. The girl gave no sign she had heard anything at all. Instead, she headed immediately for the village exit. At that moment, the village chief stopped her with a yell. "Umm, miss!"

She halted in her tracks, training those merciless silver eyes on him. He trembled.

"The… payment," he whispered, intimidated by her gaze. He lifted the sack full of gold coins and shook it slightly.

"A man in black will come once I've left," she answered emotionlessly. "Give the money to him, then."

"No, I mean… for… for six Yoma, is this enough?" he opened the sack at his feet, while she peered at its contents, although apparently uninterested. After barely a moment, she shook her head. The village chief paled.

"I have no idea, to be honest," she concluded lightly as she turned and walked away, not bothering to see his reaction. "I won't impose my presence on this village any longer. Ta-ta!"

xXx

Night fell.

"Was the money they gave enough?" the girl asked, having made herself comfortable in a small clearing. She had been walking for nearly the whole afternoon, threading her way through a dense forest the village exit was connected to. She poked the fire idly with a stick as she waited for a reply. "Don't fool around, Ermita, I know you're there."

A sigh from the darkness, "yes, but I expect they'd be bankrupt by now," Ermita answered. His entire body and face was hidden in black clothing, leaving only his eyes visible. But if the girl had to guess, he would be frowning, from the way his eyes seemed to narrow. She did not turn to face him; though she was aware he stood just behind her, next to a tree.

She laughed; her laughter was like a tinkling bell. "Oh, I thought they would try to bargain."

"If it was any decent warrior ranked 20 and above, perhaps they would. But I'm sure even the village chief somehow sensed that you were not any average warrior." Here, Ermita paused before continuing, "Then and again, you aren't any ordinary warrior. After all, you're a single-digit."

She snorted, amused. "Fooling around, are we? I bet you're still sore over _it_."

Silence greeted her words. Then, calmly, with a faintest hint of restraint: "Of course. Why did you not give it your all when the organization tested you and tried to see where you ranked? Don't you want to ascend higher?"

"Ascend higher?" the girl leaned back against her claymore, which was stuck in the ground. "No, I don't. I like the missions I am given at this rank. Anyway, the organization knows what I specialize in, so it's fine."

Ermita did not argue, though she sensed he was slightly disturbed.

"Enough of the sensitive topics. Any mission, task, or whatever at the moment?" she asked innocently.

"That can wait. You are to come with me to some place, first."

"What, and be your 'eye' again?"

Ermita's eyes wrinkled a little; he was smiling. "Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

"No, that's just one of the silly little things humans come up with to explain why they sometimes happen to say or do the same thing. It's just coincidence. It was a simple conclusion I arrived at through inference and assumption." She stood up, glancing at the fire. "You could've told me that before I started the fire, you know," she muttered as she soaked sticks in a puddle nearby and threw them onto the flames, which immediately began to die off.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," he answered calmly, shuffling across the clearing, the girl tagging along behind. "Let's go then, Kiiya."

Silver eyes seemed to flash in the darkness, but it was only due to blinking. A silver-white fringe that fell smoothly over her right eye, curling around a ponytail tied to the right, falling over her chest neatly to her waist. Her frail, thin figure seemed almost incapable of wielding or even carrying such a large claymore with ease. A smile of sorts crossed her flawless features for a moment, drawing attention to her symbol: a trident with an 'X' in the middle. Her eyes glowed with a silver light of its own, creating a ghastly halo around its perimeter. Unlike her handler, her footsteps resonated across the forest, giving it a seemingly rhythmic heartbeat. The last embers of the flame died away as they moved further and further from the clearing.

"Aye-aye, sir."


	3. Observations

**Note: **_**Part of this chapter was taken straight from the manga, Chapter 72, and slightly tweaked at the end, just for your information. That's not against any law, is it? **_

**Silver-Eyed Lion King**_** – thanks for your review. (: I'm trying my best to work on chapter three now. X**_

xXx

"… _Words can sting like anything…"_

_-extracted from a short poem by Phyllis McGenlee-_

xXx

**Chapter Two**

**Controversy**

"… And there were only 17 swords marking the graves of the fallen warriors of the Northern Campaign seven years ago," Clarice concluded to Rimuto. "Weren't there 24?"

"Indeed," Rimuto said thoughtfully. "But it could simply be that the Awakened – or Yoma – around that area decided to play around with the swords and scattered 7 of them, hence the discrepancy. Well, you need not worry about it anyway. We cannot confirm anything until we dig up the bodies buried there, which is too much of a hassle for us at the moment."

"Ah…" Clarice nodded, realizing he was probably right. "I was silly… I thought maybe 7, somehow, had survived, but I guess not…"

At her comment, Rimuto flinched violently, though she did not notice it. He cleared his throat and nodded at Rado, who then said, "Clarice. Your next mission is to tame Number Four, Miata. She has the capability to rank higher, but she is a bit unstable. Come back to us when – if – you can stabilize her mental condition."

"Y-yes, sir!" she said, ignoring the strange, foreboding feeling in her heart.

xXx

Ermita settled himself on a rock. He had been walking for nearly a day, with Kiiya tagging some distance behind him after she decided to tackle a couple of Yoma resting near a stream. He did not have to stop – he knew she was following him. They had passed through the forest, coming out on a small cliff, which overlooked an even larger forest this time – a jungle. Kiiya's footsteps died away; she now stood calmly beside her handler, simply waiting, and looking. The sky, from the cliff, seemed vast, an expanse of azure blue, tainted by white clouds. The gentle breeze was especially welcoming.

"Ah, the simplicities of life," she commented, inhaling deeply with her eyes closed, as the wind softly caressed her cheeks.

Ermita snorted. "Don't try me. You know the drill."

"Alright, alright," she smiled, and opened her eyes. "How impatient. There. Somewhere in the jungle… the clearing some distance beyond this cliff," she paused momentarily, lowering her head thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"There are two strong Yoki… two average Yoki… one Yoki that surpasses them all. Boy, it's almost colossal…" she frowned. "No, it IS colossal. An Abyssal One?"

"Presumably," was the mysterious answer.

Kiiya tossed him a glance, while continuing her probe. "The two average Yoki are stationary… the two strong Yoki are moving at high speed. They are intertwining with the flow of the colossal Yoki… which means… they are in combat."

"Ah."

"You don't seem interested," she commented at last.

"It's not that I'm not interested," Ermita replied. "What else do you expect me to say?" 

She chuckled. "Why am I even doing this for you? Sensing them, 'watching' them, in that sense…"

"Because… you can say it's an assessment. Or just how a parent is concerned for his child, who has already grown up."

"My guts tell me you told Galatea the same thing before," she muttered under her breath.

"Indeed, I have." Ermita's eyes were fixed on some unseen visage. "Honestly, I'm surprised we were able to track the former Number Three, Galatea's closest cousin down." He turned his eyes away from that invisible sight and fixated them on her instead. "And you certainly have taken her position as our 'eye', don't you think? How fitting for her closest cousin. You are also able to sense Yoki down to its smallest miniscule, and your range of sensing Yoki is as far as hers was. Cousins, indeed. Although the ranking begs to differ."

She scowled in reply, focusing on the five Yoki flows in the distance. "Now… the two average Yoki have been extinguished. No, not really…" she frowned. "Suppressed is more like it. I sense a faint, throbbing flow of it… showing it's been forcefully suppressed by something. One strong Yoki is now stationary and steadily flowing… she passed out, apparently… I sense a disruption in the second flow of strong Yoki. Shock and fear, those are the main emotions of the troubled flow…"

"So, they're losing."

"Or so it appears to be."

_One difference between you and Galatea, _he thought quietly to himself. _Galatea was proud of her skills and flaunted them. At her time, she had the furthest range of Yoki sensing. But you… are the total opposite. You suppress your Yoki to the fullest, and therefore your Yoki senses are heightened to the max… so, even though you stand at Galatea's strength of power, you are slightly stronger… and slightly more accurate and sharper than she is… _he saw her head snap up suddenly. "What's wrong now?"

"The colossal Yoki seems to have become stationary. The Abyssal One is not moving… but all four Yoki has been exting- no, suppressed," she observed with interest. "Boy, this one's special indeed. All four Yoki are suppressed, and are stationary."

"Energy suppressants?"

"Let me ask you, who the hell gave it to them? I sensed absolutely no other Yoki around. A slight movement in the colossal Yoki… oh, the Abyssal One's talking, I suppose, from the flow."

"Interesting… if all four Yoki are stationary, then who is she talking to?"

"Someone… or something… that can do what I love doing," her eyes narrowed even as she spoke.

"You mean, able to suppress Yoki so well there's absolutely no aura?"

"Yes."

"Ah, that is surprising."

"The colossal Yoki's moving again. I sense anger; the Yoki is being wildly flung about. Oh, she's desperate, but…" she hesitated, apparently confused over what she'd sensed.

"What did you sense?"

"I'm confused."

"You? Confused? That's rare."

"Shut up and let me sort it out," she hissed at him. "Another Yoki came into the scene for barely a minute. Small Yoki, nonetheless, but a full-fledged release of it and control is exercised over it. And now… the colossal Yoki is left stationary. I have lost track of the four suppressed Yoki," she finished. "That probably concludes the end of it."

"Someone – or more than one - saved them," Ermita murmured.

"You think so?"

"You don't?"

She shrugged. "I supply the facts as they are, Ermita… it's up to you to infer what happens. I might be able to identify different Yoki flows and associate them with the person having it, but I can't tell who or what they are, you know."

Ermita did not reply again, but his brows were furrowed in concentration. Kiiya lifted her head again, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly at what her senses picked up. However, it was so faint she couldn't confirm anything, and so did not voice it out to her handler at all.

xXx

Number Three, Audrey, stirred faintly. As her eyes opened, her head throbbed with a terrible pain. "You gave us energy suppressants, right…" she mumbled, her hands rubbing her head weakly. "Who the hell… are you?"

She stared at the seven, cloaked in black, standing before her. All had silver eyes and silver hair, the marks of a Claymore. The one with a ponytail spoke first. "Guess all you want. We have no intentions of answering every single thing you ask. You, however, will answer some of our questions. Tell me the current composition of the organization. In particular, the names of Numbers 1 through 5."

"You think I'll answer if you ask like that?" Audrey scowled.

"We saved you from the Abyssal One. I can't imagine a warrior with so little honor she would ignore the debt that could be Number Three," the girl replied sharply.

Audrey's eyes widened in shock, before she lowered her head and fell silent.

"So you can't tell us your comrades' names after all," the girl said thoughtfully. "Fine, let me rephrase the question then: Has Alicia been completed?"

Audrey's eyes widened yet again, but she did not reply. The girl registered Audrey's expression before saying, "That face just now was enough. We're leaving."

As they turned to leave, the girl with hair above her shoulder paused. "One more thing I want to ask… is the organization's Number Three Galatea… still alive?"

Audrey stared at her. "I am Number Three. Is that enough of an answer?"

For a moment, the girl was taken aback. Then she nodded. "I see… thanks."

"She is probably alive. She deserted." The girl halted in her tracks. Audrey took a deep breath, and continued, "The organization maintains she died during a hunt… but that is a lie. Using the mayhem from seven years ago, she just disappeared. At the same time, there was no Claymore who was able to go after her. Alicia was too unstable and I heard that Raphaela had died as well, when she got caught up in the battle between the Abyssal Ones in the South. Especially due to her wide range of detection abilities, she has dodged pursuers one after the other. Apparently, the organization is still searching for her frantically… but it's probably futile. In those seven years she has been hiding her aura, it should have completely disappeared… just like yours right now."

None of the seven flinched at her statement.

Audrey sighed, and then she said, "You may not consider it enough at all, but… I will consider our debt settled, with this last piece of information. The organization tracked down Galatea's closest cousin, and subjected her, and many others, to a certain experiment. She is the first successful result of this experiment, which even I do not know the details. She excels in the very same things Galatea excelled at, though I heard she recently designed a few skills unique to her own. But I can safely say that while she is a single-digit, from among Five through Nine, the ranking she holds is an underestimation of her power itself. And just like you, she is able… to suppress her Yoki so well that its aura completely disappears. Of all of us now, she is the one who has the most control over her Yoki. And so, with this information, consider it settled… the next time we meet, I will point my blade at you without hesitation."

The short-haired girl nodded as she turned away, hiding her expression. "That's plenty. You have our gratitude." With that, she and the six others leapt away from the plain.

Rachel stirred after they left. Audrey turned to her immediately. "Sleep some more, Ray," she said. "You have the deepest wounds."

"But how… what… where is that monster?"

"We… were saved," Audrey concluded quietly.

"Saved…? Who… how?" Ray whispered.

Audrey sighed, closing her eyes. "Probably as you said… ghosts of the warriors from seven years ago…" _And why did I even consider it important… to tell them about Galatea's cousin…?_


	4. Between Thoughts & Work

xXx

"… _But silence breaks the heart."_

_-extracted from a short poem by Phyllis McGenlee-_

xXx

**Chapter Three**

**Between thoughts and work**

_And so life continued as it always had._

_Fighting this, fighting that. Clearing the Yoma, getting those furtive glances from the silly humans who don't know any better, occasionally fighting Awakened… that's my life. But even as I go on, completing mission after mission, what I sensed on that day… I simply cannot forget. I now know there are other Claymores other than the current 47, Claymores from seven years ago, perhaps? Somehow, some may have survived. As long as I don't inform the organization, those survivors will probably remain safe. Nonetheless… if they had survived the campaign in secrecy… then I wonder about my cousin. Galatea could've done the same… she could be alive, just could. Although I was told she died in a hunt… after sensing that, I realized… perhaps, she was still alive, and evading the organization. If so… then one day, definitely, we will cross paths… or maybe we already have, since we both wouldn't know if the other was a Claymore... _

_I have done my own research in my spare time, on the organization. And I uncovered some interesting facts. Very interesting, indeed…_

xXx

With that final slash, her job was complete. She sheathed her sword without hesitation, before walking away, ignoring the furtive, terrified stares of the villagers. It was all too common a scene already. She would've relished something different. Something like an Awakened… but then, in the previous mission, she had been stabbed pretty badly in the abdomen. She wasn't exactly looking forward to any Awakened hunt, even though she chose to specialize in it, and still did.

Her aimless walking in the forest took her straight to where Ermita stood. "Have you brought it?" she asked, not bothering to greet him.

"Of course." Ermita tossed the new set of armor onto the ground, where it hit with a clanging sound. Kiiya didn't flinch; she unclasped her own clothes and switched into the new one.

"Ah, that feels a lot better without the gaping holes," she smiled, turning to face him. "Sorry if I seemed moody, you know I just don't like wearing stuff with holes."

Ermita's e yes twinkled in a way that told he was smiling. "It's inevitable, even for a master of Yoki detection and manipulation like you. You'll definitely get hit sooner or later – even the Number One can't get away without injuries once in a while."

She snorted. "Don't talk to me about Alicia. She's got it a lot better than I do."

"I suppose so. Then and again, you're the only one who survived it."

"Yeah, I had to say that was a stupid experiment. The rest of them literally blew up the whole roof and escaped, killing a couple of other Claymores in the process. The lot of you must be really proud of it, huh?"

"You're too harsh."

"I'm just stating the facts as it is, Ermita, I saw it after all."

"You saw it through nearly-awakened eyes; it wasn't necessarily what you saw."

"I don't recall visions being warped by the Awakening process," Kiiya retorted curtly.

"I know you're still sore over it…" Ermita began.

"Yeah, I am," she scowled. "But who wouldn't be, after being put through so much?" she said sourly. "That was the worst thing I ever had to experience in my whole life."

"But you survived through it, and you learnt to maintain it after all."

"Even though you take charge of us, you are still human. There are some aspects of us that you will never understand until you become one of us yourself, which is impossible," she answered coldly.

With that statement, the conversation ended sharply. After a moment's silence, Ermita sighed. "Of all the Claymores I handle, only you are like that. Always the stubborn and unrelenting one, huh?"

"I will take that as a compliment, Ermita, however much you didn't mean it to be. What's the next task lined up for me?"

"An Awakened hunt."

"Oh, no," she groaned. "I haven't recovered from the previous one yet!"

"I don't see any wounds."

"_Mentally_, Ermita. There's a difference."

"I don't recall you being mentally drained in the previous Awakened hunt you led."

"I mean… ugh, you won't understand, I guess." She shrugged. "Oh well, I won't waste my breath… what's it this time?"

"West of here," Ermita said. "In the town of Rukel. It's an abandoned, derelict town, but an Awakened Being has been detected there."

"Below average, average, above average?"

"From what we've gathered, pretty much average."

Her expression betrayed nothing of what she thought privately. "Ah. Then it's a team of four again?"

"Yes, with you being the leader of course, as a single-digit. Fine with you?"

She shrugged, heading in the direction he had indicated. "Do I have a choice? See you."

xXx

Once again, Clarice stood before the organization, Miata quietly by her side. Rimuto and Rado both looked astounded.

"Wow, you seem to have won her over pretty well," Rado commented. "How did you do it?"

At this, Clarice's face reddened. "Umm, well, I… umm…"

"It doesn't matter. Since she seems more stable with you, I'll assign you your first mission together." He met Clarice's eyes squarely as he spoke. "Take the head of the former Number Three, Galatea."

"Eh… but…" Clarice was taken aback. "I can't…"

"You can't, but Miata can. It is right that we give her missions appropriate to her rank and power level," Rimuto interrupted. "She has brutal strength and her five senses are well enhanced… she can sniff out Galatea. You will take energy suppressants so Galatea can't detect you. Miata will take you to Galatea. If time permits, you will be joined shortly by another single-digit. Galatea is no easy warrior, let me just say this. When Miata has tracked her down, do not act as of yet. Wait till we are able to send another single-digit warrior to aid you. After all, being Number 47… you'd be hopelessly crushed by Galatea if you fought her with just Miata."

"Umm… alright," Clarice said. "Come, let's go, Miata."

Rado turned to Rimuto as they left. Once they were out of earshot, he said softly, "another single-digit to join them when they've tracked down Galatea? Is she that powerful to require two single-digits to take her down?"

Rimuto smiled, his hands folded under his chin. "It would be interesting to witness how Galatea will handle such a violent, vicious girl as Miata… and someone who excels in the very same thing she does, doing it somewhat better even, don't you think, Rado?"

Rado continued staring at Rimuto, his shocked features reflected in Rimuto's eyes. "You can't be serious…"

His smile grew broader, making him seem somewhat like an evil toad in Rado's opinion, as he slowly answered. "I am, Rado, I am."

xXx

_Rukel._

The ruined town lay just ahead. Already, she was able to detect three other Yoki, which indicated her teammates had already arrived and she was, in other words, late.

_How shameful for their leader to be late. Oh well. Let's just hope they don't get on my nerves like some do._

She reached the town center, observing as she went along. There was absolutely nothing left that could remain as a reminder that these ruins were once a town. Nothing… just rubble and broken walls. However, the town center was slightly better off. A fountain, situated right in the middle, was intact, although water had ceased to flow from it. The town square was wide and circular, reminding Kiiya of an arena. Sitting around the fountain were three other Claymores, one of whom had noticed her arrival.

"Hey, the last one's arrived!"

"Oh?" the other two heads popped up instantly.

"I'm sorry for being late," Kiiya replied as she walked up to them. "I met with some unexpected resistance, shall we say…"

"Nah-ah, it's okay," a long-haired girl replied.

Kiiya observed the three of them. Apart from the long-haired girl, another had short hair and a straight fringe. The other one had shoulder-length hair, tied back into a ponytail with her fringe falling all over her face. Kiiya was aware that they were observing her as well. "Alright, I suppose we could start with introductions first," she said, finally realizing none of them were going to talk first. "I want your names, ranks and the number of experiences you've had tackling Awakened."

The long-haired girl spoke first. "I'm Number 18, Miranda. I have 2 experiences."

Next was the short-haired one. "Me… I'm Number 24, Shana. I have no experience."

The last one replied hesitantly, "I'm Number 13, Eclaire. I have 1 experience."

"… I see," she murmured to herself, before raising her voice. "I'm Number Eight, Kiiya. I have 12 experiences, and I'll be leading you, I suppose." She frowned. "One thing to remember when we tackle Awakened is to keep your Yoki in check. Don't release too much at the beginning; battles with Awakened usually take quite a while. Unless you believe you're capable of sustaining the same energy level throughout, you better not tap too much."

"Good, for a moment I thought a single digit wasn't going to lead us," Miranda said, looking relieved.

Kiiya shot her a glance, understanding her unspoken words: _Why do you not have an aura?_ She ignored the question, heightening her senses. "Hmm, the opponent is approaching. In exactly 5 seconds, he will strike from underground at where Miranda's standing. But don't move too soon!" she exclaimed as Miranda made to move, "he'll change actions if you move. You move when I've hit one. Five… four… three… two… one."

Miranda leapt, withdrawing her claymore, just as claws shot up from the ground. Shana and Eclaire instantly withdrew their claymores as well, looking tense. But unlike Eclaire, Shana was extremely nervous. Her hands were trembling even as she maintained a tight grip over her claymore. The awakened came into view. He was a hideous red beast, with golden eyes and a drooling mouth. His tongue lashed out occasionally like a snake's, even though he looked nothing like one. He was on all fours, but numerous tentacles emerged from his back, waving around threateningly. Each one looked as if they had been plucked right from Medusa's hair. His tail was no better off – it had spikes at the end. All in all, he appeared fearsome, and vicious.

"Well, well, well," he smiled. "What have we here… three delicious Claymores… and one possible Claymore that I can't gauge the strength of?" he chuckled. "But from the other three's auras… it's pretty obvious which is the single digit…"

Nobody said anything, though Shana's hands began trembling violently.

"In any case, you will all die. How interesting that the organization has decided to kill me… they got tired of my napping here, perhaps? Or they have changed to actively hunting awakened? Which means single digits must be considerably powerful, then," he smirked.

"You seem confident," Kiiya observed. She still had not withdrawn her sword: the only one of the four claymores.

"He's a male awakened…" Miranda whispered. "I thought all male awakened were slaughtered a year ago!"

He laughed viciously. "I've been dormant! The organization was unaware of my existence… until I came out a few months ago to eat humans at the nearest town. Well," he said, focusing his gaze on Kiiya, "you have yet to withdraw your sword. Have you a death wish that I can grant?" With those words, he fired six of his tentacles towards her.

At which Kiiya smiled.

It was very quick, but her body flashed with an outline of different shades of blue. At that instant, the awakened's body flashed blue as well, and his tentacles swerved off target, striking the ground instead. "What…?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Never seen a tactic like that in your generation of claymores, eh? Or maybe you're just too outdated," she commented crudely as she leapt, withdrawing her sword in midair. A couple of slashes down his back showed the tentacles were able to avoid slashing, and his back was armored. "Hmm. You're pretty tough."

"His back's armored… then where can we strike?" Eclaire asked.

Again, that strange smile crossed Kiiya's face. "His front."

Eclaire and Miranda shot forward without a single hesitation, aiming for his fleshy underbelly. "Oww!" he howled as they stabbed their claymores through. "Damn you bitches, that hurts!"

Kiiya leapt forward, over his tentacles, and landed in front of him, before pouncing again, this time aiming for the flesh around his neck. She successfully stabbed through, removing his head.

"Success!" Eclaire grinned as she and Miranda did a high-five.

"… Not," Kiiya finished for them, her eyes narrowing.

"Huh?"

From the little stump that once held his head, a new head was growing. Flesh and muscles interlocked together around bones which were forming his skull. His eyes rolled from white to silver, finally stopping at yellow. His mouth spread in a wide grin at Miranda and Eclaire's horrified looks. "What, astonished, aren't you? But that's my gift!" he smiled. "I won't tell you how I do it, though. The single digit there doesn't seem that shocked."

Kiiya frowned. "No, I am. But that would explain why your Yoki flow is sort of warped, I suppose," she paused for a moment. "What else…" she said softly, her expression dark, "can you do… with that unusual Yoki flow of yours…?"

He smiled evilly. "Everything you cannot." And then, he disappeared.


	5. Untouched Mysteries

xXx

"_Thoughts not spoken die unborn."_

xXx

**Chapter Four**

**Untouched Mysteries**

"Where did he… where did he…" Miranda stammered, looking utterly stunned.

Even Kiiya couldn't offer an answer. _His Yoki… has completely disappeared… has he left this place? No, he couldn't have moved so quickly… if he left this place, I should still be able to detect his Yoki… unless he suppressed his Yoki and left? But I would still be able to detect something… no, he's here, but… how, and where?_ Every one of them was now tense, Kiiya included. _I have never encountered any awakened like him before…_

"I see you are confused," his voice echoed all over the place. "But of course you are… by the way, single digit… what was that about me being outdated? I think it is the other way round…"

She scowled. Suddenly, a faint detection of his Yoki crossed her senses. _What…?! _"Shana! Behind –"

Shana screamed; Kiiya's warning had come too late. Eclaire gasped. Miranda froze. Several tentacles had stabbed through Shana, and they ripped her apart. As soon as the ripping was complete, however, the tentacles disappeared again in a flash, as the dead claymore hit the ground.

"What the f –" Miranda cursed, "What exactly are we up against?!"

Nobody answered her question; nobody knew what to say. Nobody even knew what the awakened was doing at this moment. He seemed to be biding his time. Just then, Kiiya got a whiff of his Yoki yet again, and her body flashed blue. At that moment, his tentacle – whose Yoki flow she was tweaking – glowed blue and appeared, striking the ground next to her, before disappearing. Her eyes widened; understanding dawned.

"He's invisible," she concluded. "I don't know how… but he seems to be able to disrupt his own Yoki flow in such a way that he disappears from the naked eye. When he channels Yoki energy to a part of his body to attack, Yoki flows normally, but undetected by us because we can't keep synchronizing with his wavelength. When the attack is already in progress, only then are we able to get a faint detection of his flow. That leaves us with very little time to react before it hits, but there's still a possibility of avoiding."

"Ah… how do you know that?" Eclaire asked.

"Simple deduction…" she murmured. _I wonder… am I capable of tweaking it such that… _"Do you girls mind if you help protect me for a while?" she asked. "I'm going to try something, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to detect his movements if he attacks."

"We're not that good at sensing," Miranda said quietly, "but we'll try our best. You can trust your life to us for those few minutes."

"Thanks." The single digit warrior closed her eyes wordlessly. _If I could just… _she began to synchronize with his energy, at his wavelength. _If I could just find that abnormality… maybe, just maybe… _her senses heightened, she began to probe into his abnormal Yoki flow. It would be just like any ordinary flow, if it wasn't disrupted and bent at certain intervals. _Are these bends and disruptions the cause of his invisibility? Or is it something more to the miniscule level? _She probed deeper still, breaking his flow down carefully. The claymore was slightly aware of Miranda and Eclaire having difficulty defending her, but she didn't pull back. _Hang in there, _she thought_. Just a little more… _her eyes snapped open as her senses grasped his flow.

"I've got it."

"You've… got… what…?" Eclaire panted. Blood ran down her shoulder. Miranda was unhurt, but she looked exhausted.

"His flow," she said.

"Was that all you were doing?"

"Not really. Because now…" her eyes narrowed in concentration as her body glowed blue. _It's called major tweaking, but once I'm seasoned with how exactly to tweak his flow, I should be able to do it like any normal tweaking I do, just in case he uses it again. _She probed every part of his body, fixing the disruptions and bends with such accuracy and silence that he didn't realize he was visible until Miranda smiled.

"Hey, you're starting to become visible again," she said.

"What?" the outline of the awakened's body flashed blue, and his reddish skin came into view. Within seconds, he was fully visible. "Wait… my… flow."

"Sorry, did I happen to make it permanent?" Kiiya smiled grimly, her face pale from the effort.

"You…"

"I checked every nook and cranny of your flow. Don't tell me you're able to warp it back," she said, allowing her breathlessness to take over for a while.

"No, I… it was a natural defect when I was infused with the genes. How did you… I took pride in it!" he hissed, glaring at her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't wish to die. Not yet, anyway," she managed through short gasps.

He snarled. "Then…" he fired tentacles at high speed, slashing Eclaire's chest and abdomen. Blood spurted from her wounds; she collapsed, groaning and wincing in pain.

"Eclaire!" Miranda gasped.

"She's not fit to fight," Kiiya said as Miranda attempted to move to her. "Don't go over to her, you'll be bringing the battle closer to her body."

Miranda froze. "You're right."

"Let her regenerate. We've got to handle this contorted idiot," she muttered. Miranda saw sense at her words, coming to her leader's side and bracing herself.

"Fools. I'll show you who the hell the contorted idiot here is!" he roared. Without warning, his numerous tentacles shot forward. Both dodged.

"We have to cut him into pieces," Kiiya told Miranda as they went on a dodging spree. "I don't want to risk possible regeneration of his head, and the re-warping of his Yoki flow, not when we're short on aid. Can you use your skill to immobilize him?"

Miranda frowned as she ducked a tentacle. "Theoretically it should be possible, but I don't know if I can pull it off. Nina's 'shadow chaser' would be a lot better suited though. It's too bad she's not here."

"It's alright, I think we can live with your 'Ice-slasher' technique for now."

"Where do you want me to hit?"

Kiiya paused as she tweaked his flow, therefore avoiding impaling herself on his tentacles. "His fleshy underbelly. Maintain it for as long as possible, why don't you?"

"I don't see how my technique's going to help."

"You don't, but I do," she replied coldly. "Are you going to help?"

"Okay…" Miranda hesitated, landing calmly on the ground. _Right… focus… _

"Remember what I said. Don't tap too much Yoki."

"Yeah, okay." Her eyes turned catlike and flashed golden, "here we go!" she yelled. Kiiya leapt up, distracting him, and she lunged towards his underbelly. Miranda's hand suddenly moved. Her sword appeared and disappeared like lightning, with each slash bringing forth blood from his body. The systematical way with which she moved her sword seemed to have an electrocuting effect on the awakened. With every strike, he was suddenly immobilized for a couple of seconds, his mouth open in shock.

Kiiya's eyes were next to change golden and catlike. She plunged her sword into his gaping mouth, and from there, began to carve a path through him, slashing him from head to toe. When she reached his back, she tapped a higher percentage of Yoki, cutting through his armor. Eventually, she tore through his tail, and landed, only to be stabbed by four of his tentacles. Through a haze of pain, she was aware Miranda had also been stabbed, though by how many tentacles, she didn't know.

A smile slowly spread across his deformed lips. "I… can't just… die without… landing any hit, you know… heh… but… you were smart… I wasn't the only one with warped Yoki, eh… you have an unusual Yoki flow as well… unlike the rest…" he wiggled the tentacles still stabbed through Kiiya, indicating who he was referring to. She winced in pain. "Heh… were you part of the experiment… that drove the organization to the brink of ruin… just like that time when they tampered with Raphaela and Luciela…? You were, right… you were the only successful one… aren't you… 'Death Flower' Kiiya…?" he didn't get an answer from her, and he wiggled the tentacles harder. She let out a small cry. "Heh… alright… my time's… up." He released the two from his tentacles, and split apart from head to toe, as if he was nothing but cardboard falling down. Purple blood rained on them.

Kiiya coughed blood, as her wounds began to regenerate quickly. Some distance behind her, Eclaire was just starting to push herself up, careful not to strain her slashed areas. Nearby, Miranda was having difficulty sitting up as well.

"Are you all… alright somehow?" she asked after a few moments. Her wounds had regenerated enough for her to stand, albeit somewhat unsteadily.

"Do I look like I'm fine?" Eclaire winced as she stood up as well. "But… I escaped death, not like… Shana, so… I'm thankful for that. I guess I was knocked out the whole time or something…"

Miranda frowned as she tested her footing. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just sore. You?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm a defensive type after all."

"So was Shana," Eclaire murmured.

"Shana… is dead? Confirmed?" Kiiya asked quietly.

"What were the chances of survival? She was ripped apart," Miranda said bitterly.

"I guess so."

Everyone fell silent, as though acknowledging Shana's death in their own way. After a while, Kiiya spoke up. "I suppose we have to part ways here then. Let's meet again… somehow."

Miranda smiled, so did Eclaire. "Definitely."

And with that, the awakened hunt was concluded.

xXx

"Mi – Miata? Are you sure… Galatea's here?" Clarice asked. "In a town? I thought she'd be hiding somewhere… in the mountains… or forest… or something."

Miata shook her head. "I smell… the scent of a very strong Claymore…"

"How do you know the smell belongs to Galatea?"

"Very… strong…"

Clarice sighed. Miata wasn't answering her question, and she didn't feel like asking anymore. The sight of Miata clawing through Yoma without a claymore still terrified her. She wondered if such a horrifying thing would happen to her if she angered Miata. Even though for the time being, Miata seemed to have taken to her like a child took to her mother… "Miata, we're supposed to wait for backup," she said, pulling Miata back from entering the town as she frowned, retreating into the forest.

Miata's eyes, though hidden by her hair, never left the town, and never wavered. Clarice continued watching the people pass through the town gate, wondering just how capable Galatea was, and if it was possible for them – and the single digit who would be arriving – to tackle her. Or wait… was the Claymore Miata's senses had picked up even Galatea?

Miata moved, so suddenly and strongly she broke free of Clarice's grasp. "Miata!" she yelled, horrified, as Miata charged into the village, apparently out of control. "Darn it," she muttered, and chased after her. "Miata! Stop right there, I tell you… Damn it!"

xXx

_One of these days, I'll make sure I curse you to the 18__th__ level of hell, or something, Ermita, _Kiiya thought to herself furiously as she stormed through the exit, instead of the entrance, of a town. It just so happened she had been heading for the meeting place in the wrong direction, and she was now ignoring the puzzled gazes of humans. She would simply have to cut through the entire town to meet the other Claymores, who were waiting at the forest just outside of the town's entrance. Having recently completing an awakened hunt, she was expecting simple jobs or even no missions for the time being, but Ermita had appeared out of nowhere and told her to meet two other Claymores at a nearby town, mentioning that it wasn't an awakened hunt. _If it's not an awakened hunt, then why'd we need three Claymores? Sheesh._

Since the other Claymores were supposedly outside, she was astonished when she saw a young child – dressed in their uniform, for want of better word – charging right at her with a claymore. She didn't move out of the girl's target range: instead, she opted to tweak. The girl's blade missed her by an inch. "Gosh," Kiiya exclaimed. "Whatever happened to comradeship? And I thought we weren't supposed to attack another hybrid without reason."

"Miata!" someone yelled.

Kiiya's gaze fixed onto another Claymore. _Eh…? Her hair's… _

The warrior who had just come running up stopped, grabbing Miata. "Goodness, what were you thinking, attacking another of our kind without warning?"

"The scent… of a very strong… Claymore…" Miata spoke softly, pointing a finger at her.

"Oh… you… wait, you _smelled_ my scent? Goodness…" Kiiya muttered.

"Eh…" the Claymore, whose hair still retained a slight brown color, released Miata, seeing that she had calmed down. "That symbol… you're not Galatea, are you…? So why…."

Kiiya smiled grimly. "I think I can account for that, sorry. I'm the single digit you were informed was coming. So that's your job, is it? Execute the deserter? And I'm supposed to aid you?"

"What do you mean by accounting for your scent?"

She frowned. "I'm Galatea's cousin. Don't you know that? Hmm, I guess not. That's how Miata probably mistook me for Galatea," she said, finally detecting a trace of Yoki flowing from both Claymores. "Your energy suppressants are fading, I'm afraid," she added.

"Oh… that's bad. Never mind. This is Number Four, Miata… she's a bit unstable, as you've probably realized. I'm Number 47, Clarice. Umm…"

"Number Eight, Kiiya. Do we need two single digits to execute a former Number Three?" Kiiya demanded, keeping her feelings in check.

"I have no idea. Was Galatea powerful?"

"She was Number Three. I suppose she would be."

"… Yeah. So… where's she, Miata?" Clarice asked the little child quietly. "Not the one in front of you, another one with a… similar scent, perhaps?"

Miata raised her head slowly. "Yes. The mountains behind this town."

"That's the direction I came from!" Kiiya groaned. "I should've just stayed in some cave there and waited for you people!"

"Well, you've just got to go back, then," Clarice grinned at her. "Here, Miata," she said, handing a pill to the child, before popping one into her mouth as well.

"Energy suppressants again?"

"We're in her detection range, right? If she detects our Yoki she'll run for it," Clarice replied as Miata started moving. She followed gingerly, Kiiya tagging behind. "Don't you use them, too?"

"Huh? No… not really," Kiiya answered listlessly, letting the truth sink in as she followed the two. _God, so this is what it was? Am I being tested for my obedience to the organization or something…?_

From a distance, not too far, yet not too near, Ermita and Rado stood on a small hill near the mountains, watching them silently. "It's a time of trials and tribulations now. So, Number Eight, Kiiya…" Ermita murmured quietly, his eyes never leaving the frail Claymore's figure, "just what will you do in a situation… like this?"

Behind him, Rado's emotionless face broke into an uncertain, apprehensive smile.


	6. A Promise in blood

**Author's Note: **_Gah, I just realized I suck at describing battles! So forgive me if this chapter is crappy. You've got to use A LOT of your imagination, as I didn't provide much detail. And, I'm not really certain on how to continue the story. So I might just go on a little hiatus for now, while I recover from the blows (and joys) my exam results dealt me. But don't worry; I won't abandon this story completely. I guess I just need time to figure out what to write. Heh._

xXx

"_You were only standing in front of me, but I couldn't touch you. I realized how far we really were: not the distance, but the heart."_

_-author unknown-_

xXx

**Chapter Five**

**A promise in blood**

"_Look, Galatea-san! There are so many stars in the sky!" the little girl pointed with her left hand, her right being warmly clasped by a slightly older girl. There they sat, in the middle of a large meadow, enjoying the vast expanse of stars before them. Dinner had been finished a long time ago; both had obtained the permission to enjoy this one night together, alone, just the two of them. _

"_Yeah, shall we count them?" Galatea smiled as the little girl's head rested on her shoulder._

"_Isn't it impossible to count them all?"_

"_Well, let's just give it a shot! Let's see who counts the most!"_

"_Okay! One… two… three…"_

xXx

Miata was still following an apparently invisible trail, to some Claymore whom Kiiya couldn't confirm was even their target. It had been quite a while since they left the village and trekked into the mountains. Clarice was wringing her hands nervously, looking uncertain. Obviously, both Claymores were losing trust in Miata.

"Clarice, are you absolutely certain she's following something?" Kiiya sighed as the wind slapped snow in her face for the umpteenth time. She cursed under her breath.

"I don't know… but I reminded her, so…" Clarice muttered hesitantly.

"She's just a child. What are the chances she's on the trail of a different Claymore?"

"Well, if it's a different Claymore, why isn't this Claymore stopping anywhere?"

"Because there's no town in sight."

Clarice opened and closed her mouth, eventually closing it, having nothing to retort. She turned to Miata. "Miata, whose trail are you on?!"

"Hungry… I'm hungry…"

"You …" Clarice groaned, giving Miata a look of pure exasperation, while Kiiya seemed utterly bemused. "Here's an apple I found somewhere along the way in the forest," she said, handing it to Miata, who devoured it in one gulp.

"H – hey… an apple has seeds…" Kiiya warned, gaping at the child's huge appetite.

"She just swallows them all. Her stomach's made of steel and digests fast," Clarice replied dully. "Alright Miata, enough of the eating, whose trail are we on?"

"The one we're looking for… can't remember her name…"

"Galatea?"

Miata nodded vigorously.

"How do you know it's her?" Kiiya inquired.

Miata pointed at her nose. "I smell." With that, she turned back and began following the invisible trail again.

"God, she _smells_? Is she an animal or something?" the single digit warrior asked in low tones.

Clarice shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that she can be as brutal as one, and that's that." Ahead of them, Miata stopped, hesitating. "What's wrong, Miata?" Clarice asked quietly.

"In front of us…" Miata murmured, as the faint outline of a black figure appeared against the raging snowstorm.

xXx

"_Two thousand and sixty three… two thousand and sixty four…" the little girl stifled a yawn, as her eyelids began to droop. "Two thousand and sixty five… eh…" _

_Silence reigned over the meadow, as the two girls sank into deep sleep, aroused only by the gentle morning sun. Warm rays of light cast their glow on them, as the little girl's eyes flickered open sleepily. "Oh… it's morning!" she exclaimed, sitting up suddenly._

_Galatea sat next to her. "Yeah…" she stretched. " I'm surprised mum and dad didn't come around to pick me up… maybe they had fallen asleep, too," she smiled. "Well, shall we go back?"_

"_Yeah! I counted to two thousand and sixty five yesterday, how about you?"_

"_Me? Three thousand!"_

"_Hey, no fair! Are you sure you aren't kidding?"_

"_Nope, definitely not!"_

_Laughter and smiles as they began their journey back to town, beginning a new day, basking in the warm sunshine as they walked._

xXx

The shadowy figure did not move as the three Claymores approached apprehensively. They were now within attacking range of the figure, and still the figure had not moved. None of the trio moved, either. Miata let out a small whimper and hugged Clarice, who patted her, while she watched the figure silently. "Mama…"

Kiiya stared, and kept staring, as if staring could help pull down that hood, which hid the identity of the figure from them. Moments of silence passed. Clarice winced; the energy suppressant pills' effects had worn off. Miata whimpered again. The figure could now detect their Yoki, but since their assumed target was within attacking range, it was okay, or so Clarice figured. For some reason, Kiiya seemed tense, but Clarice decided to ignore that. It was probably just nerves on her part. The figure flinched slightly, as if it had just begun picking up the Yoki flow of Clarice and Miata. That movement, however, was enough to convince Clarice that the figure was a Claymore. She opened her mouth to speak, but Miata's claymore got there first. She withdrew it in a flash, charging blindly towards the figure. "Miata!" Clarice yelled.

"Oi, can you control that kid?" Kiiya exclaimed.

"She's so unstable; I can only maintain so much of a control over her…" Clarice muttered.

Just then, Miata's attack – which had been perfectly on target – swerved and hit the ground. Kiiya's eyes widened. _What…?! That skill…_

"It's confirmed," she said, withdrawing her claymore. "The one under the hood… is Galatea."

Clarice paused. "Wait… how do you know? You can't detect anything…"

"I can't, but what she did has already proved beyond words her identity. Within Galatea's batch of Claymores, only she was able to do… that."

"You are very much well-informed about the Claymores of the past, I see," the figure replied. The wind turned into a violent gale, whipping up snow, and pushing the figure's hood back, revealing Galatea's physical appearance in clear light. She had not changed much since seven years ago, save for clothes-wise. She wore simple armor over a black dress, from what they were able to glimpse under her cloak. Her eyes registered Clarice's half-dyed hair with the faintest hint of humor. "Oh, interesting hair you've got there," she commented airily. Clarice's face reddened, as Galatea then glanced at the Claymore beside her. Recognition flashed across her face for a moment, before she regained her composure, apparently convincing herself it was an illusion. "And that child over there's… violent," she said, gesturing to Miata.

"Well, good that you know," Clarice replied as she withdrew her own claymore, trembling. _I'm nervous… but why…? It's not like Miata won't be there to protect me… but I can't keep relying on her, too… I'm also a Claymore!_

"So… what does the organization want with me?"

"The organization has ordered us…" Kiiya said coldly, fighting back a surge of emotion, "to take the head of you, the former Number Three… Galatea."

"Ah, I see. How troubling," Galatea replied quietly. Her eyes never left Miata, who stood up hesitantly. "Unfortunately… I've survived for almost seven years, so… I don't intend to die as of yet…"

"Then you'll have to prove yourself worthy of surviving," Kiiya interrupted sharply, disappearing from her spot and appearing behind Galatea.

xXx

_The two girls stared, the color of blood reflected in their very eyes. Shock numbed the grief which would have otherwise been felt. They had only been gone one night, and…_

"_Aunt… Uncle… they're…" the little girl whispered. Her older cousin had an unfathomable expression on her face. She didn't reply._

"_Kiiya! Get away from that girl!" the little girl's parents grabbed her, dragging her away from Galatea._

"_What… mum… what are you talking about?"_

"_We were spared… but her family wasn't… by the Yoma," her father answered, frightened. "Maybe she's a Y…"_

"_She's not a Yoma! Don't assume anything! You're not Claymore after all!"_

"_Enough! Do not speak that foul word in front of me!" her father thundered. "We're leaving this village, and that's final!"_

"_I –"_

"_That's it, Kiiya. You can bid farewell to your cousin, because we're ending every inch of contact with her," her mother said gently._

"_What?! No! Galatea-san! Say something! Don't just…"_

_But her older cousin simply stared at her with misting eyes. "It's alright," she smiled. "Because now, my path lies in a different realm from yours. We will never cross paths again, so… this… is goodbye, forever."_

"_No!" her heart wrenching plea fell on deaf ears, as her father dragged her out of the house. She wanted to scream, cry, do something to stop the widening gulf between herself and her cousin, but only one word came out of her lips. "Why…?" she whispered, hot tears trickling down her cheeks, as her beloved cousin faded out of her sight… and her life… forever._

xXx

The two swords struck, sending a wave of power surging through both Claymores. Galatea leapt back, astonishment written across her features. From behind her, Clarice raised her sword, attempting to strike.

"Eh…" a flash of blue, outlining her body; and Clarice found her sword missing her target by an inch, embedding itself in the ground. "Eh…?"

"Sorry... looks like you have to brush up on your aiming," Galatea grinned.

"What a joke," Kiiya muttered as she attempted a similar strike towards the target's chest. Miata had, by then, gathered her nerves together and plunged towards the former warrior as well, from her right. Clarice paused, pulling out the claymore and swinging it blindly across, hoping to strike something.

The former Number Three was cornered. But that didn't bother her at all. Another flash of blue outlined Clarice's body again, causing her strike to aim for Miata instead. "Eh…! Miata!" A shocked look crossed Number Four's features, before she abandoned her attempt to strike, turning to dodge. However, Clarice's sword managed to rake a deep gash across Miata's back.

The little child collapsed in a pool of crimson blood, leaving Clarice stunned, her blade stained with a dripping crimson red.

"God, you two…" Kiiya cursed, as Galatea parried her blade swiftly. It seemed strange, somehow, that she had chosen to tweak Clarice's attack so as to strike Miata, instead of Kiiya, since both were within Clarice's blade range. Or perhaps, Galatea knew something that Kiiya hadn't figured out she knew.

Just then, the former organization's 'eye' sprang back, choosing to target Clarice. Three slashes, one across her back, another from her shoulder to her waist, and a final one across her chest, was enough to render her motionless on the snow. What was once a blanket of elegant white now had crimson stains across its flawless surface.

Kiiya froze. _Eh…? That was fast…_

"You…" Galatea said quietly, turning.

"Me…?"

"Do I know you?"

Silence, as the two observed each other. With great effort, Kiiya pushed down the upsurge of pain and memories. She had a mission, after all. "Is that even necessary to know?"

Another period of silence, broken only by Miata's sobs as her wounds began to regenerate. "Both are of the offensive type," Galatea said, noticing her opponent kept glancing at them. "I dealt them enough damage to keep them immobilized for quite a while. But they won't die."

Number Eight's silver eyes glowed in reply. _If I was able to warp the awakened's Yoki flow back to normal, then I can do the same to myself – by warping it to 'disappear', and warping it again to reappear. _

At least, that was the assumption, as she tried the same disappearing and reappearing technique as she had done before, appearing behind Galatea. The warrior instantly parried, almost as if she'd expected the attack to come. This time, neither backed away: Kiiya continued raining relentless blows on Galatea, who parried each and every one successfully. Desperation swallowed Kiiya for a moment, and she leapt back, trying to decide on her next course of action. _I just can't keep attacking her like that. It'll be equivalent to wasting my energy away. _

Galatea, apparently, had other thoughts. Taking this opportunity, she charged towards her opponent, directing a series of lightning-quick slashes. To her surprise, the girl parried perfectly, matching her every strike with her blade. Waves of power escaped as both began tapping Yoki. Galatea's eyes were first to turn gold; Kiiya's followed very quickly. Each of them steadily released a Yoki flow, tapping more and more as the sword strikes became faster and more intense. The mountains seemingly rocked with their conflict.

By the time both sides had released around 50, Clarice was able to move, albeit slightly. "What… what's going on…?"

Miata struggled up, grabbing her blade. She had seen an opportunity, and was about to seize it. Number Four leapt, ignoring the blood still flowing from her back, lifting her claymore and slamming it down on Galatea. At that precise moment, Kiiya's blade hit gold, stopping at the target's neck. The former Number Three leapt backwards, slashing Miata's back yet again; Kiiya's sword hit air before striking against Miata's, but Miata's blade dripped with blood.

Galatea stood, panting heavily. A cut on her forehead began to bleed profusely. Her two opponents were not better off – Miata had collapsed another time, and Kiiya was also panting with the effort. Clarice simply stared, still immobilized by her wounds.

"Your Yoki flow," Galatea said in between gasps. "It's…"

"What… about it?" Kiiya retorted defensively.

"… At the basic level, it's typical. But when read in a more refined manner, it's abnormal. What are you?"

"A hybrid?" Kiiya exclaimed through her labored breathing. "Isn't it obvious?"

Galatea rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking about the obvious. The genes inside you…" she paused, meeting Kiiya's eyes squarely, "… are not that of a Yoma, are they?"

She looked shocked for a moment, before smiling bitterly. "You… are the first Claymore I've met who was able to infer that much from simply reading my Yoki flow in a refined manner. Truly the former 'eye', aren't you?"

"But they are not like Clare's, that case where another Claymore's flesh and blood was infused with her. What… are the genes… inside you? Don't tell me…" her eyes widened as she stared at the Claymore again. Number Eight's eyes were not merely silver. At times, they seemed to glow with a force and light of their own. She had never seen eyes such as this Claymore's, but then, having been in hiding for so long, it couldn't be said that Galatea was ignorant. She had been only gathering fragments of the organization's situation and composition for the past seven years. "I have heard rumors… of an experiment done in recent years… that nearly drove the organization to ruin, again. Is it true that a couple of Claymores did awaken in their headquarters and killed several of their comrades in the process?"

Kiiya frowned. "There were rumors about that?"

"… Never mind." Galatea seemed to suspect something, and that made Kiiya only more frightened – she didn't want to be the one taking her cousin's head, but Miata and Clarice were completely out of the question when it came to who could execute the warrior. _I shall see for myself… _Galatea thought quietly.Utilizing the element of surprise, she lunged towards Kiiya, who'd barely recovered from their long sword battle.

Number Eight's body flashed blue; Galatea saw it coming. Her body glowed blue as well. She came to a halt, her eyes fixed on the Claymore's unusually silver ones. Both did not move, each focusing on the Yoki flow of the other. It was as if they were each trying to manipulate the other's flow and break out of their immobilization, but it soon became clear that they were equally matched. It was a stalemate. Kiiya closed her eyes, her head throbbing from the effort, between keeping Galatea's flow immobilized and breaking out of the warrior's own hold over her Yoki flow. _Ugh… _Her eyes turned gold, as did Galatea's, the result being neither was still able to break out. _Darn, now what?_

xXx

Ermita and Rado shared the same view from the cliff, situated just above their battlefield in the snow. "My, my…" Ermita observed. "They are evenly matched."

Rado nodded. "Only in terms of ability. Willpower wise… I do not know, but that will probably be the deciding factor. Rimuto was right… this is an interesting battle. On another note, Galatea doesn't seem to recognize her cousin."

"I doubted Galatea would… it's been nearly 9 or 10 years since they last met, and both were still children… of course, both sides have changed a lot… although Kiiya is aware Galatea is her cousin, Galatea isn't, and Kiiya isn't telling her… how interesting. I would've thought the stubborn, bull-headed girl would've revealed her identity at once."

"I see," Rado said. "You always happen to be in charge of the organization's 'eye's… nearly all the former 'eye's were under your charge. What a simple life."

Ermita snorted. "Are you joking? Because the organization's 'eye' sees the most, they also rebel, however subtly, the most. Of all the Claymores, I'll bet the 'eye' is the only one that dares to talk back to their handler."

"Oh, she talks back to you?"

"Just like her cousin in every aspect. Except for the powers."

"The powers. She's only tapping one side of it," Rado observed.

"True… the ordinary Yoma side."

"How about the other side?"

"She doesn't tap it that often, because the process is considerably painful. After all, it's equivalent to a controlled Awakening, and in any case, she can only utilize it for a few minutes at most. Then she has to pull back, or she'll lose control and awaken."

"If she Awakens, she'll rival even the Abyssal Ones in power."

Ermita smiled. "Yes, so… we take special pains to avoid that, you know."

Rado snorted in reply.

xXx

_It looks like I've got to do what I hate to do the most, if I want any chance of winning. _Kiiya's eyes narrowed, as she released her control over Galatea's Yoki. The former warrior seemed surprised she had let go, seizing the opportunity. Her blade drew blood, raking across Kiiya's chest. Number Eight fell to her knees, panting as blood dripped steadily from the deep wound. "You know the same skill as I do, and can do it as well as I can. How interesting," Galatea murmured as she stepped back.

"I guess… when I first came to the organization, I researched on you… and I decided to follow in your footsteps," Kiiya said, unable to control herself.

"What?" Galatea stared at her.

"You asked if you knew me. The truth is you do."

"Then you are…"

"Number Eight, Kiiya. I suppose that answers most of your questions already."

"_Kiiya_? Why did you…" Galatea whispered, shocked.

"My parents were devoured some time after yours were, by a one-horned beast. Don't ask me why she didn't eat me. I accepted the offer I was given by the organization to become a Claymore," she paused. "I was one of six test subjects, but I succeeded where the others failed, if you get what I mean. After that, I learnt you were dead… or so the organization claims. A while ago, I sensed other auras, auras that did not belong to the organization's current composition. So I assumed you might be alive… indeed, you were."

"Kiiya…"

She smiled. "Back then, you said your path lay in a different realm, and that we'd never cross paths again, right? You're wrong. We've crossed paths again, after so long, although not in the best possible way."

"Yes, this would be the last time our paths crossed," Galatea said quietly. "It'll be either yours… or mine… whose path will stop right here."

"Yeah, so… don't go easy on me." Galatea's eyes widened at what her cousin was saying. "Do me this favor… at least give it your all, and we'll see who is destined to survive… and carry on the other's will."

"The other's will, eh?" Galatea smiled back. "Very well..."

"Oh, and about the Yoki business… you were right about it being abnormal," Kiiya smiled again. "I see we are evenly matched, except that you are still somewhat stronger than me, so, the tables will turn… starting from now." Her eyes turned gold, and a massive wave of power erupted, whipping up the snow below her.

_What… what is this… it's as if… _Galatea stared, the wind raging madly. _It's as if… she's awakening! _She watched her cousin close her gold eyes, flinching as if in pain, before re-opening them. They were silver. Yet, the waves of Yoki energy continued to pulse across the area. _Impossible… what did the organization do?_ She wondered, stunned, as the Claymore disappeared from view, but invisible sword blows rained down on her. _Damn, looks like I got to go all out, too. _Her eyes turned gold as she tried to pinpoint the blows and defend.

xXx

Rado was astounded. "Is that… the other side?"

Ermita nodded. "Amazing, isn't it? Rimuto's idea… he was inspired by Alicia and Beth's success. Based off Galatea's initial Yoki alignment specialty, he wondered if it was possible… to create a Claymore who had the capability to tap an Awakened's power, yet without awakening, and not needing another Claymore to control the human consciousness."

"When you say that, it means…"

Ermita smiled. "She's a rare kind. Although she can only tap an Awakened's power for a few minutes before losing control, she is capable of harnessing the power of the Awakened in her body during those few minutes. Of course, there are drastic side effects to doing so… she was one of the six humans whom the experiment was carried out on… and all five awakened immediately, unable to maintain control over the Awakened's power and mind. However, she managed to restrain herself… somehow." He paused, watching Galatea's attempts at trying to attack Kiiya. _She's quite close to her limit…Galatea, I mean. _"She learnt to differentiate and split the powers inside her into two sides: one was of an ordinary Yoma, which she tapped as per normal, and the other was the power boost and strength granted to a Claymore during the awakening process. The only glitch is that from the start, she was already half-awakened, though we still do not know the facts of that state. And so…"

"The genes within her… are not that of a Yoma, but that of an…"

xXx

"… Awakened?" Galatea whispered as she collapsed, blood flowing from several wounds. "The organization… your genes… are that of an Awakened?"

"Yes…" her voice had changed; it had a growl about it.

"How… did they do it?" she panted weakly.

"The same method as how Yoma flesh and blood are infused into a human…" _My limit… is up. _Another wave of power rocked Galatea's senses; to Galatea, it seemed as if Kiiya was detaching her mind from something and pushing that something back. Eventually, the wave faded. Kiiya was next to her cousin, panting. Her face was taut pale, and the wound inflicted on her chest – which initially healed when she released that wave of power – reopened and bled afresh. "It's just that the flesh and blood… are that of an Awakened," she admitted. Her voice had returned to normal, tinged with pain as she struggled to stay on two legs.

"I see…" Galatea replied, smiling slightly. "I don't stand a chance, do I…? Not with all these wounds anyway… that was an interesting move you did… seems like the organization's become more… courageous. And their composition's single digits… pretty much powerful."

"Galatea…"

"Well, it looks like you'll have to carry out my will, then," the former Number Three said softly.

"I think I know what you want," Kiiya answered with a faint smile.

"Boy, you look pale. And I thought that injury closed when you did what you did," Galatea commented as she collapsed, unable to support herself. Kiiya grabbed her before she hit the ground. "I suppose you know what I want, if you did your research…" she coughed. "Are you going to let me bleed to death, or are you going to give me a quick way out?"

"It's one of the side effects," Kiiya replied. "The paleness, I mean… and the injury thing. Since when have you been suicidal, Galatea?"

"No… I've always wanted to live because I hadn't done what I wanted to do… but since you've agreed to carry out what I wanted, then… I can pass my will on to you. In any case, I would've been beheaded sooner or later… as the organization was frantically hunting for me all the while…"

Kiiya touched her claymore, grasping it tightly. She drew it level to Galatea's neck, hesitating as memories came flooding back.

_We walked together, basking in the hot sunshine. That meadow was always our favourite, whenever we were sad… or happy… we'd go there, to that big meadow, and share our joys and pain together… we spent nights there, counting the stars… even when we had nothing to talk about, being together… was enough…_

"Don't… hesitate, will you? Anyway, it's your mission after all… besides; you'll carry out my will, right… so there isn't anything to worry about. Eh…" Galatea stared at her younger cousin for a moment, before lifting a hand and wiping off a tear. "It's alright… I won't… blame you… although I'd want you to bury me in that meadow… the meadow we used to play in, you know? It's not far from here… at the foot of this mountain… I thought of fighting the three of you there, but… better to leave it pure and untainted by blood…"

"You might not blame me, but I will," Kiiya replied, letting the tears fall freely. "Because you made me kill you… and alright, I'll do that…"

"Better to die in your hands than in some monster's," Galatea retorted. "Thanks anyway…"

"This doesn't seem like an appropriate time to joke, Galatea," she said, as she raised the claymore. "Well then… we'll meet again somehow… my dearest cousin."

"I doubt so, but… yeah. At least we met… for a final time." Galatea smiled.

The claymore sank through flesh and bone easily, its journey completed when its blade touched the soft snow. A pair of hands gently cradled the corpse, as a river of crimson blood, mixed with the blood of another intertwined life, flowed freely, carving its own course on the white snow, joined in its path by pure, gleaming tears.

_If things were different… how different would it be?_

xXx

"She did it." Ermita looked astonished.

"You didn't expect her to?" Rado asked.

"I thought it would be harder… after all, Galatea's her cousin."

"Well, she certainly looks devastated after doing so," he gestured to the girl, huddling over the dead figure of Galatea. "Shouldn't you do something?"

"No, no… leaving them alone is way better," Ermita sighed. He watched as Clarice, whose wounds had finally regenerated, helped the still-injured Miata up. Number 47 wanted to walk over to where Number Eight was, but she stopped herself. Instead, he observed her utter a few words to the single-digit warrior, who barely seemed to acknowledge her words. Then, Clarice took Miata and left. "See… even Clarice knows better than you, Rado."

"Gosh, are you trying to insult me? I'll go take care of those two," Rado said, standing up. "Are you going to wait for her to regain her composure before appearing?"

"Of course," Ermita answered. "She's no good now, is she?"

Rado shrugged as he walked away. "You're her handler, not me."

xXx

"Kiiya… are you alright?" Clarice asked dumbly, as she helped Miata up. Miata clung to her, sobbing. She received no reply from the girl. "Is it okay if we leave first?" Clarice tried again. Finally, she received a small nod. Knowing better than to further agitate her, Clarice clasped Miata's hand and left silently. "Let's go."

It took the Claymore a while for the tears to subside. By which, her cousin's body was already stone cold. She was pretty much astonished with herself. _I never thought tears could fall from silver eyes. Even when we were injured, the pain never seemed worth crying for. And yet… _Carefully, she made her way down the mountain, fueled by blind instinct. At the foot of the mountain, she found herself in a vast meadow, and was struck by nostalgia. _It's this meadow… the meadow of our memories. And where she wanted to be buried… _Kiiya withdrew Galatea's claymore, setting it aside, as she got to work. Within minutes, she had her cousin's body buried, and she placed the claymore quietly into the ground, taking a few moments to stare before standing up. _You wanted to destroy the Yoma and Awakened, therefore ridding the world of the need for Claymores… it's a large dream you've got there, but since I said I'd carry your will on… I'll find a way to do it. _

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ermita coming from the east. She turned to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked, once within earshot.

"Yeah. I think," Kiiya answered, not looking at him.

"So then… are you feeling alright enough to follow me and observe a battle?"

She paused for a moment, glancing back at the claymore. Then she turned back to him, this time, staring right into his eyes. "Yeah, alright." _Sure, it'll be difficult, and I know you had many suspicions about the organization which I thought were valid as well... perhaps I should also search for the Claymores who survived from your time… but for now, it will be safer… to remain as part of the organization. Just... for now. _


	7. Riful of the West

**A/N:** Apologies. This chapter is basically a prelude to the next. It's like setting up the scene and all properly. The next chapter will take a while; although I have planned for the encounter, I have not quite decided on the details. So this will be it, at least for now.

xXx

"_Happy families are all alike. Every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way."_

-Magister Negi Magi, Evangeline-

xXx

**Chapter Six**

**Riful of the West**

_The Awakened whose flesh and blood were inserted into me had the name of 'Rosemary'. She was a former Number Two, and had died many, many years ago, apparently slain by the Number One then, or so Rosemary told me. She had her own mind, and though she never once fought with me for mental control, I was aware she could at any moment do so, and maybe even win. While still training in the organization's headquarters, it struck me that perhaps I could differentiate the ordinary Yoma powers from the boost the Awakening process gives the Claymore. In that way, I would be able to utilize Yoki just as any ordinary Claymore could, but tap the Awakened side if needed. Also, her mind would be given limited access to mine, hence protecting the possibility of her invading my mind at any unguarded moment. The differentiation process was long, difficult and nearly intolerable, but I managed to survive the mental blow it dealt, by detaching my mind completely from Rosemary's rage, leaving only a thin thread of connection that allowed me to tap the ordinary Yoma side of her strength. As the percentage of Yoki tapped increases, the thin thread expands, to accommodate the Yoki flow. And to tap the Awakened side, I would have to attach my mind fully to Rosemary's in order to utilize her full energy. Therein my mind would act as her subconscious, directing her attacks and such. But the one who would attack and move would be Rosemary. It was like giving Rosemary control over my body, but not my mind._

_Rosemary is an offensive, but I'm a defensive. I've often wondered about this, and I still wonder. Are there any side effects to having both types in one body? If there are, then I probably haven't experienced it before. The only downside seems to be that when I detach my mind from Rosemary's, wounds that were healed in the attaching process reopen and bleed afresh. Oh, and the exhaustion afterwards as well. Then and again, I haven't really attached my mind to Rosemary many times. There have hardly been situations where I found that necessary… although I could've avoided painful injuries if I did so. I just didn't trust Rosemary that much with my actions for more than a few minutes, and all the more I didn't trust to keep attaching my mind to hers, since I have this paranoid fear of losing control to Rosemary…_

xXx

Far in the North, a group of seven Claymores moved, unhindered by any obstacle. They were light-footed, swathed in black, and clearly headed for the South. The Claymores moved as fast as they dared, not stopping. They had saved Audrey and gang from the Abyssal One; they had drawn as much information as possible from her. They had dropped by Rabona; they had deduced possible occurrences for what the senses of their 'eye' picked up. Now they were on the move again. The twin Goddesses alone knew where they were headed for. But wherever their destination, perhaps they might be a tad bit too late.

Or perhaps, fate would turn the tables and the timing would be just right.

xXx

As Rado walked across the plain, Rubel tagging along, leading Numbers One through Five, he could not help but reflect on his brief conversation with Rimuto. As a handler, he was not meant to be feeling frightened. However, the thought of sending their top five warriors to almost certain death was unnerving. Not only that: it was just absurd. What was he thinking? _Rimuto…_

_A sandstorm was brewing, fierce wind whipping the steady structure of the Organization's Headquarters. In the darkness of the main chamber, Rimuto sat upon a throne-like chair, his fingers folded neatly over each other. "Rado," was all the hooded man needed to emerge before him. "I was thinking… maybe it is time to test Alicia's full potential."_

_Rado paused. "What do you mean?"_

"_I think we should strike one of the Abyssal Ones with Alicia and Beth."_

_Bewildered, Rado spluttered, "just the two of them?"_

"_No, of course not. Perhaps we'll get Number Three through Five to tag along."_

"_That would still be suicide."_

"_Suicide for them; not for Alicia and Beth," Rimuto said, "if our intense training on the twins has had any effect."_

"_That's true." He could not think properly. Let alone formulate a rebuttal. But something popped into his mind. "If all three of them die, then the top five ranks will be empty."_

"_We'll just move the rest up three ranks. And get three trainees to fill in the vacancies at the bottom."_

"_How sure are you Alicia and Beth will not die?"_

_Rimuto pursed his lips, a visible frown forming. "I believe they should not have a chance of dying," he said calmly, "since we have trained them to the best of our ability. Having them stay here all the time to defend us is not good; even as we sit here discussing this, I'm certain the Abyssal Ones are not staying still at all: Luciela is dead, probably killed by her sister; Isley and Priscilla have not made any movements yet, but __**Riful**__ of the West is the one I am most worried about… we should take her out while we have the chance. After all…" he paused, for the sake of a dramatic effect, Rado felt, "we do not want another apocalyptic event like the First Cataclysm, do we?"_

_Rado recoiled, as if stung. The First Cataclysm, the very incident that had turned them into what they were. "No," he answered, quietly but firmly._

"_Then, prepare the twins, and inform Numbers Three and Five."_

"_Understood." He swept up his cloak, turned and walked away._

"What do you think, Rado?" Rubel asked casually. His words brought the hooded handler back to reality.

"Ah… about?"

"Their chances of survival."

He said it so unconcernedly that Rado was a little surprised. Drips and drabs of conversation floated to them from behind, interrupting his thoughts. "Rachel, I'm not very sure about this… if they're sending Numbers One through Five, then this must be nothing short of an Abyssal."

"So you're saying we'll be fucking sent to our deaths? And why's _she_ tagging along with us?" Her tone was incredulous, and Rado figured he could guess who Rachel was referring to.

"I'm just stating what I think! And isn't it obvious? If _she_ wasn't here, the little girl will blow up."

"Yeah right."

"Mama…"

"Uh, Miata? Don't… don't hug me so tightly, I can't walk…"

He leaned towards Rubel. "If it's against an Abyssal One… I'd say it's a single-digit," he said quietly, and paused. "You?"

Rubel snorted, a strange smile upon his lips. He adjusted his hat. "We'll just have to see, eh?" The two handlers came to a stop, outside the gaping mouth of a cave. The walls were lined with poles that pulsed with Yoki. It was unique, in the fact that it was the only cave to be found amidst lush greenery. This was the only known cave that resided within a forest. Riful had been last sensed, and confronted, here. At least, this was the general area.

"Well girls," Rubel said, turning kindly to them, "all you need to do is venture into this cave, and eliminate all traces of Awakened Beings," he explained calmly. "We'll follow you with Alicia and Beth. Audrey, Rachel, Miata and Clarice, please take the lead."

Unable to detect any clear flow of Yoki, Audrey silently cursed the pulsing poles, and glanced doubtfully at Clarice. "You go first," she said, prodding her with a finger.

"What? But I –"

"Well, Number Four is probably the best at detecting suppressed Yoki among us, right?" she interrupted. "Anyway, just go in! She's Number Four; she can protect you." _Even if you can't protect yourself._

"Uh… okay… let's go, Miata," Clarice mumbled, clasping the girl's hand. Audrey followed them hesitantly, with Rachel beside her. Finally, bringing up the rear, was Alicia and Beth, flanked by the two handlers.

Several moments later, another handler emerged into the clearing before the cave, nodding to his charge, settling on a rock just outside the cave. "This will do. Let's begin."

xXx

The cave was dark, and a number of foul stenches assaulted the Claymores. But most importantly, Miata seemed to have latched onto a scent. She was leading them deeper into the cave itself; Audrey quietly prayed she had caught the _correct_one. Honestly the Number Three would rather start with the strongest Awakened and whittle the numbers down to the weakest. She could not control Miata, though, and despite Clarice's attempt to instruct the girl on it, she gave no obvious reaction. Another thing that Audrey could not comprehend was that the two handlers had _followed them in_. It was beyond anything she knew. Rachel and she had gone on so many Awakened Being hunts, the only difference being none of them took place in a cave, yet she had never seen a handler on the scene personally. That was certainly abnormal, and she would not consider her life very normal already.

Miata led them in darkness, for so long that Audrey was beginning to wonder if the girl was actually lost. The path twisted and turned, though recently it began to slope downward. Her senses were still being sadly confused by the disruptive, pulsing flows of Yoki along the walls, emanating from the poles. Alicia and Beth had barely spoken a word throughout the entire journey, and while Rachel had been rather talkative from the start, flavouring her words with colourful expletives, she had long fallen into a moody silence. Clarice's every movement announced fear. And just when Audrey thought she could take the walking no longer, Miata stopped.

"What is it, Miata?" Clarice asked doubtfully.

"Down there…" Miata said quietly. "Down the hole…"

"There is a hole?" Rachel exclaimed, brushing past the two. "Lemme – WAHHH!" She vanished. A moment later, the Claymores heard a loud _thud_.

"Ra – Rachel?!" Audrey gasped, stunned. Clarice tried not to smile.

"Ow, my butt. It fucking hurts… anyway, get down here, will you?"

"Guess it's not too dangerous a fall," Audrey said, prodding Clarice. "Go on."

Miata leaped down with barely a sound. Clarice eased herself down, but when she let go and began the brief free-falling, Rachel let loose a string of delicious expletives, and a louder thud resounded in the silence that followed. Audrey hesitated, then leapt down. Faint beams of light streamed in through cracks in the walls, revealing Clarice sitting atop an extremely annoyed Rachel. Alicia and Beth did not come down for a while; Audrey heard bits of conversation. Then, Alicia and Beth came down. "The handlers?" Audrey asked. The twins shook their heads silently. "Alright. Miata, Clarice, lead the way."

Number Four went on, and led them through a seemingly straight path. Finally, they emerged into a gargantuan chamber, where Miata stopped, facing a throne. Clarice looked, and blinked dumbly. Audrey, some distance behind them, saw nothing save for the back of the throne, but hanging nearby was a strange sculpture that seemed to vaguely depict two girls in a tight embrace. The ceiling of the chamber was extremely high; it was equally broad. Audrey felt that the chamber alone was probably the size of a town, and almost as high as a small mountain. It brought to mind another question: how deep into the cave had they gone?

"You've finally come…" a girl's voice said happily, "the top five of the organization. I'm actually quite interested in seeing the top two, whom I have not even heard about."

And a wave of Yoki struck Audrey's senses, so overwhelming that she took a step back. "Wha, what," she panted, shocked, "you – you're the one…"

A girlish laughter. "I see I've met some of you before. Looks like the org must want to kill me pretty badly."

Audrey and Rachel ran to Miata and Clarice, where they stopped. "Hell," Rachel breathed. Alicia and Beth stood level to the throne, with absolutely no expression on their faces.

"It _is_ you," Audrey said, quietly, "the… the Awakened with that… insane Yoki from before…"

The girl smiled. "Shall I introduce myself? I am Riful… of the West."

"Fuck," Rachel yelled, "don't kid with me! An Abyssal?!"

Her smile broadened into a grin. "Do I look like I'm kidding you? Anyway… Duff?" A grunt, and a muscular, huge man stepped into view. "Entertain the four, will you? As for those two…" Riful stood, her head and subsequently body splitting, "I will take care of them."

The roar of an Abyssal One's Awakening ripped through the ears of the four Claymores. Then, bladed tentacles shot through the air, at amazing speeds, stabbing almost every pillar in the chamber, narrowly missing Audrey and gang. The Number Three wondered if the top two would be able to handle Riful all on their own. "We have to end this, fast, and help Alicia and Beth!" she managed to gasp, evading yet another tentacle. A scaled down version of Riful's Awakening followed, and a blue, armoured beast landed in front of them. The huge Yoki of yet another Awakened coming to life assaulted Audrey's senses briefly.

Alicia.

"You four are mine," growled Duff, "and I want to play with you!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Rachel chanted, over and over again, withdrawing her claymore. Clarice was at a corner, her sword out, but trembling so violently her weapon was visibly moving up and down. Miata tensed, claymore out, eyeing him with the look of an animal. Audrey withdrew her own sword, gripping it with both arms. As she had yelled just now, they had to end this as fast as they could, and lend their support to the twins. She was certain the rest knew the importance of doing so as well as she did. _If we are to stand a chance of surviving this… they cannot die! _

The battle, against both time and sheer strength, was on.


End file.
